Things Those Evil Wizards Do
by the8thweasly
Summary: Bear with me its my first time. Lucius and Voldemort spend a quiet evening in together. confsessing thier secrets. Voldemort begins to wonder if its all worth it...


Things those evil wizards do with their spare time.  
  
  
  
"And so Mummy remarried and I never knew my real father" Lucius had obviously had too much to drink, he was opening up to Lord Voldemort of all people. But he had always felt a special bond with this man so maybe that was why. It was late. Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were in the Drawing Room of the Malfoy Manor. There they sat swilling brandy and enjoying the open fire, and now in silence. Suddenly Voldemort sighed a piteous sigh. "Oh Lucius" Poor Lucius was slightly uncertain of what to say. "Um yes My Lord?" Voldemort sighed that sigh again. "Oh Lucius, Lucius, Lucius"  
  
"Um is everything ok Master?" And once again with the sighing. "Oh I just don't know if it's all worth it anymore" "Lucius was stunned. "What? W - what do you mean oh Dark Master?" "Well I don't know if I can be bothered with all this"  
  
"All what oh Great and Terrible Master?" "All this!" Voldemort gestured to the surrounding room and then to himself and his ornate robes. "It just all seem too much. I can't help feeling that, well maybe, I had my chance 15 years ago and I blew it" "Oh my Lord Voldemort, of course not, it was that Potter boy and his whore mother, she cast some kind of charm or hex, yes a hex she cast a hex Dearest and Darkest Lord" Lucius looked triumphant at his analysis of that night. "I know" he almost whinged "But you know if as a baby he could destroy my powers like that, what can he do now he's all grown up eh?" "But oh Terrifying One he is just a boy and you, you can't be killed!" Voldemort gave a dismissive wave of his hand "Oh please I just tell people that. You know this job isn't just distilling fear I've gotta put on a good show too" He shook his head. "I really don't know if I can be bothered anymore" And there was that sigh again, Lucius was thoroughly shocked and didn't know what to say. "Hold me Lucius" Voldemort locked eyes with his follower, who looked like a bunny caught in headlights. "Hold me please, I get so lonely" Lucius got up from his chair and made his way over to where his Master was sitting and joined him on the Chez Lounge. Awkwardly he made to hug him but Voldemort got there first and wrapped his arms tightly around his loyal servant. "Oh Lucius" It was different this time, more of a moan. "Oh Voldemort?" "Call me Volde" "Ok. Well call me Lou then" Voldemort reached round and pulled on the silk bow that kept Lucius's hair tied back. With one deliberate tug the ribbon came away and the mass of beautiful long blonde hair came cascading down over his shoulders and into Volde's face. Lucius felt a burning desire to kiss his Master, something he had longed to do for years now. But again he was beaten to the punch. Volde's serpentine tongue was searching Lou's mouth. suddenly he pulled away. "Fuck me Lou, Fuck me hard! Lucius didn't need telling twice. He ripped off Volde's robes, then his own. There followed a veritable maelstrom of clothes until. "Panties Lucius?" "They make me feel sexy" "Yeah I know what you mean. But do you find that the bras can be well restrictive?" "Oh Merlin yes, and always having to fiddle with the clasp, I gave up on bras a long time ago. I prefer stockings now - a - days" and with this he pinged the garter belt that was stretched over his right stockinged thigh. "Hmmm very sexy" Volde licked his lips and smiled as his eyes slid over the bulge in Lucius' panties. Lou couldn't help but notice where his Masters eyes went a - wondering. In response he pushed Voldemort onto his back and they locked eyes. Lucius pulled down his panties and threw them at Volde for him to sniff. He then pulled down the other mans panties and gave them a nice long sniff and an appreciative moan. Volde's hands found their way to his servants pulsating cock and began wanking him off and guiding the huge erection towards his arse. "Ah I see" And so ever so slowly Lucius pushed his cock into Voldemort's arse. Dear Merlin, he was big and it hurt but it felt too good! Poor Volde had waited for this for far too long and now he had it and it was damn good! They rode each other on the sofa, moaning and squeaking now and then, Lou pulling on Volde's cock and Volde squeezing his lovers' nipples. With a sudden and guttural cry Lucius shot his load into Voldemort's arse. Then without saying a word he pulled out and took his Masters throbbing erection into his mouth and sucked him hard. Volde greeted this with thankful moans. He pushed his cock further into Lucius' mouth and deeper into his throat. Lou gagged but the desire to taste his Masters spunk over ridded everything. He could tell his Master was gonna cum soon and sure enough.. "OH LOU OH YEAH LUCIUS OH MERLIN OH YEAH" followed by some kind of breathy, wheezing moans. Voldemort sat up with a contented look on his face. "Very good Lucius. Your mother would've been proud!" Lucius looked up in horror at the man he had just fucked and whispered.. "Daddy?"  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
